Meet Jack Scott
by Swimming Poole
Summary: Based on the stage version of HSM: Kelsi meets a nerdy new boy with great vocal talent and decides to help him. Chap. 4 coming soon. In meantime,read & review Wildcats!
1. Chapter 1

"Meet Jack Scott"

It was a typical day at East High: Troy and Chad were in the gym running shuffle-drills with the other players, Gabriella was watching Taylor and Martha observing bacteria from two separate Petri dishes to see if they could adapt to each other, Sharpay was on her cell-phone with who-knows-what while Ryan polished her toenails, pretty much nothing out of the ordinary for them here. It would've been like that for little Kelsi Nielson too, if something hadn't caught her eye that morning.

She arrived late for school that morning, she accidentally missed the bus. As she entered the building, she came across a rather cruel scene: a bunch of cheerleaders were laughing at a student she didn't seem to remember seeing, probably a new kid who just transferred or something like that. He wore a plaid blue shirt with a pocket protector and was carrying a clipboard, he was obviously a brainiac. His khaki jeans were a little baggy and seemed to have ripped at the knee. He was on the ground nursing the rips, so he might have tripped just now and the cheerleaders found that funny.

Kelsi couldn't bear to watch someone like him getting pushed around, it reminded her too much of how she herself was put down by Sharpay so many times. She went up to the boy, lifted him up, and walked off with him while the cheerleaders kept on laughing. "Are you ok?" Kelsi asked. "Sure" the boy replied in a squeaky, pre-pubescent voice. "This always happens to me, looks like my mom may have to sew these up again." He turned from his torn-up knees and looked at Kelsi, "And thank you, that was really kind what you did there for me." She smiled; he seemed like such a nice boy. Sure his voice wasn't music to her ears, but he had such a nice face for a brainiac boy (no pimples or anything like that). "What's your name?" Kelsi asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you around." "My name's Jack Scott, I just moved here from a town called Watershore" the boy replied. "Nice to meet you, Jack." "Same here." Suddenly the bell rang. Jack became nervous, "Well, see ya!" and with that he jolted down the hall like a roadrunner. Kelsi sighed.

"Hey Kelsi!" shouted a familiar voice, it was Troy with Gabriella at his side. The two ran up to Kelsi. "Missed you this morning" Gabriella said, "what happened?" Kelsi just stared out and sighed, "What a nice boy." Troy and Gabi shrugged to each other, "See you in class" Troy said as they walked off. Kelsi immediately snapped out of it and ran off to class.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Kelsi was in a little trouble with Ms. Darbus when she arrived late, but it wasn't a big deal to her. Her mind was too busy thinking of that Jack Scott fellow. Why'd he seem so shy and nervous? He'd probably make a lot of friends seeing how nice and polite he was to her this morning. Oh well, she would probably be able to think more clearly while in detention.

On her way towards the theater, she heard a somewhat smooth sounding voice coming from the boy's room: "Yo yo yo peeps! This is Jack Scott, your 'Velvet Fog' host with the most! Be sure to listen up to what's going down and coming up this week." Kelsi could not believe what she just heard! Did that voice just call himself JACK SCOTT?? Could Jack Scott, the new kid with the voice that could make him the laughing stock of the school, be this wickedly hip 'Velvet Fog' voice she heard just now? She had to find out. She knocked on the door, "Jack? Jack Scott?" Suddenly, the voice disappeared and was replaced by a nervous squeak. "Who is it?" "It's Kelsi." Jack immediately came out. "Hi Kelsi. Whatch'a doing here? This is the GUY'S room." Kelsi stroked her hair while she stared at him. "I was going to the auditorium when I heard this amazing voice coming out of the bathroom, was that you Jack?" Jack didn't know how to handle this, "Could you meet me in front of the school at 3 pm?" "You mean when school is over?" "Yeah." "Ok then." "Good, see you then." There they went their separate ways.

By the time 3 rolled around, Kelsi found Jack motioning for her to come closer. "We should wait until the crowd passes" he whispered in her ear, seeing that there were too many kids around. Kelsi decided to move the two of them to a more secluded part of the school. "Ok" she began, "what did you want to tell me?" Jack adjusted his glasses. "The voice you heard in the bathroom; you were right. That was me." He bowed his head in shame. "That was you??" Kelsi was right to be surprised before, now that she had found out the truth. "I must say" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "you're pretty good for a guy who's voice cracks more than a broken mirror." Jack lifted his head and smiled at the compliment. "You're the first person here to complement on my voice talent, everyone back in Watershore loves me for my voice." "I'm surprised nobody else in school noticed that yet, did you show anyone else what you're capable of?" Jack then slumped again. "Actually" he began, "you're also the first person here who's actually heard it. I'm just really shy when it comes to meeting new people, if you haven't noticed when the bell rang." "I've noticed all right" Kelsi laughed. "I'm actually quite a talent myself, I'm a composer. I wrote the music for our winter musical." Jack smiled again. "That's pretty cool, I'm sure you have LOTS of friends."

Kelsi then began to have an idea. "Hey! Tell you what, if you'd like I'll help you out. I'll make sure that Jack Scott and his awesome voice are welcome to East High!" "You'd do that?" Jack asked with a glimmer of hope within his voice-crack. "Sure will, that's the East High Wildcat spirit after all. We're all in this together!" "Oh, thank you!!!" Jack cried out as he hugged his first new friend: Kelsi Nielson.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kelsi and Jack were talking about various ideas to propel Jack's voice talent into the public. "How about you audition for the spring concert?" Kelsi suggested. "I dunno" Jack replied, "I'm still new here and I'm not much of a singer despite my voice". "Or how about the spring musical? Ms. Darbus would just LOVE you." "I've already met her. She's a nice lady, but she creeps me out a bit." "You'll get used to it" replied Kelsi. The lack of ideas went on and on until…

"I got it!" Kelsi sprung. "You got what?" stammered a curious Jack. "You know how you were pretending to be a radio DJ?" Kelsi began. "Let me guess, I should be the DJ of a pirate radio station that would appeal to the student body of East High?" Jack said. "I can see why I was right to think of you as a brainiac, the person I'm going to turn to next will just eat you up! Let's go!" Kelsi then took Jack by the arm and sped off.

"Taylor?" Kelsi asked while knocking on her door. The door opened to reveal Taylor McKessi being arm-locked by a wild Chad Danforth. "Hello Kelsi" she began. "If it isn't any trouble, I'd like for you to meet my new friend Jack Scott" Kelsi explained. "Nice to meet you Jack, but we already have enough people for the science decathlon team. And besides, I'm a little tied up at the moment." Seeing that Kelsi was being attacked by her semi-boyfriend gave Jack an idea: "He's nothing compared to ME! Giggity Giggity Goo!!!" Jack shot out in a somewhat familiar voice. Chad immediately let go of Taylor and dropped to the floor laughing, "That was AWESOME!!!" he said through his laughter. "Thanks 'fluffy'!" Jack replied in a different random voice. "I just met Kelsi this morning and boy am I in luck. She's da' only babe so far who knows I can do what I'm doing right now. But I'm too afwaid to go out in public and do these voices by my own widdle self, could you help me?" Throughout that whole sentence, Jack spoke in a different random voice style.

Taylor and Chad were amazed by the time he finished. "Wow Kelsi" Taylor said, "Your new friend is a WONDER!" "Yeah, we were wondering if you could help us organize a pirate radio station so Jack could be a DJ." "Gee Kelsi, I'm not sure. We might get in trouble or something." "Oh my God, they killed Kenny! You…" Jack began in another familiar voice, and Chad began rolling around in a giant fit of laughter. "Ok, I'll help you" Taylor agreed. "As long as you keep old 'fluffy' at bay."

To be continued…


End file.
